Create A Demigod
by MolliPoppin
Summary: I Am Writing A Story And Would Like You All To Submit Entries Of You're Own Created Demigods For Me To Use As Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello My Name Is Molli And I Would Like For You To Submit A Version Of Your Own Created Demigod For A Story I Am Writing. The Story Will Be Focused On Five Main Characters And Will Also Have Created Demigods As Background Characters. Please Be As Detailed As Possible With Your Submissions And I Ask That If You Would Like You Demigod To Be A Main Character That You Take Your Time With Your character And Make Them As Detailed As Possible Because The More I KNow About Them The Easier It Will Be For Me To Portray Them How You Feel They Should Be Portrayed. (If You Have An Questions Please PM Me) Oh And Also Thanks To The Creator Of The Template.

Name:

Age (Ages 12-18):

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family:

Hero or Villain:

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):

Eye Color: H

Ethnicity:

Body Build: M

Skin Tone:

Facial Features:

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos:

Outside of camp Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Fears:

Bio-

History:

Hometown:

How long have they been at camp?

Secrets-

Fighting-

Style:

Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Powers:

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

Other-

Hobbies/Talents:

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):

Other Crap:


	2. Judea Dux

Name: Judea Dux

Age (Ages 12-18): 17

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Family: Crystal Dux (Mother), Keyon Dux (Baby Brother)

Hero or Villain: Neutral

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.): Skin Fade With Thick Dreaded Top. The Dreads Are About Eight Inches Long And Hang Along Side Judea's Face. The Tips Of His Dreads Are Dyed Red And Blonde While The Rest Of His Hair Is Its Natural Dark Brown Like Shade.

Eye Color: Hazel

Ethnicity: African-American

Body Build: Mesomorph

Skin Tone: Rich Dark Brown Skin Tone

Facial Features: A Strong Jawline, Impressive Cheekbones, Almond Shaped Eyes

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: Black Septum Nose Ring, Bolt Shape Scar Trough Right Eye, Black And White Highly Detailed Skyline Sleeve Of The South Side OF Chicago On His Right Arm While On His Left He Has A Sleeve Of The Gates Of Heaven Surrounded By Music Notes.

Camp Clothes: N/a

Outside of camp Clothes: High-End Urban Casual- Consists Of Brands Such As Balmain, Bape, Stussy, Nautica, V Lone, Etc.

Formal Clothes: N/a

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Judea Is A Very Kind But Easily Angered Person Who Everyone Seems To Like And Get Along With. He Has A Very Hard Heart Due To The Fact That He Was Born And Raised On The South Side Of Chicago And Has Seen Many Of His Friends And Family Members Die Due To Gang Violence And The Abuse Of Drugs. Judea Is Very Hard At Trusting And Has Kept The Same Group Of Close Knit Friends His Entire Life Never Adding Any New People But Occasionally Dropping Those When Neccesary.

Likes: Any And All Types Of Music, Females, Money, Designer Clothing

Dislikes: Bullies, Authority, People Who Look To Hold Him Back, Lames, Thieves

Fatal Flaw: Easily Angered- Once Judea Is Mad He Loses Control Of Himself And Anything Can Happen

Fears: Addiction, Death

Bio-

History: Judea Dux Was Born August 3rd 1999 To The Roman God Apollo And His Mother Crystal Dux Who Is Of African-American Decent In Chicago Illinois. At First Growing Up For Judea Was Just As It Should Be For A Small Child But As He Began To Age He Slowly Began To Feel The Weight Of The Real World Around Him. At The Age Of Only Ten Years Judea Was Introduced The Gang Life By His Mother's Boyfriend Of The Time. Judea Had Grown Up Prior To That Not Knowing Or Ever Hearing Of His Father So He Was Easily Influenced By The Males Around Him And At The Start Of Middle School He Was Jumped And Tied Into A Gang. Judea Was Very Street Smart And Was Smart Academically Also Which Helped Him To Easily Climb The Gang Hierarchy. At First The Gang Life Was Going As Planned For Judea But As He Got Higher Up In Position The Needs Of The Gang Became Too Much Of A Burden For Judea. The Boy Was Only Thirteen Years Old And Had Already Caught Three Bodies. He Was Still In Middle School And He Had Committed Several Felonies. He Had Done Things That No One Should Have To Experience And Yet He Dealt With It As If Nothing Had Happened. Life Like This Continued For Judea Until He Reached High School And His Mother Had Another Child. Judea Was In The Ninth Grade When His Mother Gave Birth To His Little Brother Keyon. At The First Sight Of His Younger Sibling Judea Vowed To Give Up On The Gang Life And To Find Something To Do With His Time That Wouldn't Put His Family In Any Type Of Danger. Judea Looked For A Long Time For Something To Do That Would Benefit His Entire Family And Then One Day It Had Hit Him. He Had Overheard His Mother Many Times Telling People Of The Memories She Had Of His Father And How Judea Had Inherited His Sense For Music And So That's What He Did. Judea Went To Those Of His Friends That He Trusted With His Life And Asked That They Helped Him On His Come Up. At First They Each Seemed A Bit Shaky But Judea Was Able To Easily Persuade Them Into At Least Hearing How He Sounded Before They Turned Him Down. Judea Gave Each Of His Friends A Sample Of What He Could Do And Three Years Later The Four Of Them Are On The Come Up In The Music Industry.

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

How long have they been at camp? Hasn't Yet Reached The Camp

Secrets- Judea Has Killed Many People Which Is A Secret He Wants To Keep To Himself.

Fighting-

Style: Street Fighting, Jailhouse Rock, Kick Boxing

Weapon: Sword Of Atilla (Transforms Into A Phone By The Triple Click Of The Power Button)

Strengths: Natural Musical Genius, Skilled Archer And Swordsman, Skilled Hand To Hand Fighter, Academically Gifted, Street Smart, Charming

Weaknesses: Easily Angered, Violently Tempered

Powers: Musical Aptitude, Magical Persuasion, Sound Waves, Enhance Senses And Biological Functions, Create A Ball Or Shape Of Light To Blast, ADHD

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): Trap (Josiah Bridges) Leviticus Wills, Guano (Marquez Stone)

Enemies (Same as above): Apollo, Mars

Romance (Same as above): N/a

Other- N/a

Hobbies/Talents: Musical Genius, Very Athletic; Writing Music, Performing, Playing Sports, Singing

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): "I'm Not Worried About It"

Other Crap: N/a


	3. Peter

Name: Peter  
Gp: Aphrodite  
Mortal family: Devout Christians, Aphrodite married a man in Vegas for a one night stand. I know, but she's so sensible right?  
Hero or Villain: Primarily hero because as much as he hates 'godly' rule he rationalizes it's better than most of the alternatives Titans, Giants,Weird Egyptians/Others, etc. Have fun with him though because his beliefs may make him check in with any number of dark side things. See other for more info or ignore it if you like the base concept.  
Hair: Short spiky brown.  
Eye Color: Brown  
Ethnicity: Caucasian  
Body Build: Male, plain by his cabins standards. He's not as ripped as most though he's definitely spry.  
Skin Tone: Not very tan, also somewhat unusual for a member of his cabin.  
Facial Features: He usually has a surprisingly plain face. However he is exceptionally expressive. When he laughs the whole world tends to laugh with him…Or cry's…Or frowns…Or smiles…Most of his friends tend to feel what he's feeling. And that's usually everyone in the room who's not evil or nursing a grudge of the temporary or permanent kind. See powers, dislikes, and secrets. Anyway his face can be said to be plain until he feels something at which point he tends to have Hollywood level expressions for smiling frowning or whatever. Not hard to read, no blemishes or major marks, must have scar remover magic from a friend or something considering his life style.  
Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: Not a fan. See his mortal parent's description. One of many things he tries to keep others from knowing about himself. Probably has a friend in Hermes cabin who can heal like Dickens. Or several friends with healing abilities, it's a magical place and he has a fair number of friends.  
Outside of camp clothes: Tries to dress plainly wherever possible. If he has a cabin he's most unpopular with it was originally his own. Piper may have changed that don't know what era this takes place in or if they exist. Even so he has a decided lack of style that is downright sacrilege to some of his brothers and sisters. The choice of wording for that last sentence wasn't too far of a stretch from the truth of his issues either.  
Formal Clothes: Whatever seems appropriate, he has a practical streak. Will wear togas when applicable, a suit to a job interview or formal dance, (Unless the toga is the better choice because it's a Greek or Roman event where a Toga is expected.) and can generally take the measure of an event and dress accordingly. He wears armor to battle, that sort of thing. He doesn't have to ask what people will be wearing because if he hasn't heard about it from his bunkmates people probably aren't going to the event in enough numbers for it to matter what he wears. Or so he sometimes believes, nobody is completely immune to arrogance.  
Personality- Strongly attempts to be reserved. If anyone in camp half blood could be called a kind hearted limp noodle it might be Peter. Not that this keeps him from getting dragged into the occasional leadership positions or odd couple of events. He really doesn't enjoy his perceived power and has enough perceived issues (real or not) that staying out of the lime light as much as possible seems practical to him. He doesn't realize that his air of perceived humility and shyness is something that draws people to him or he might be more of a brat. His personality is not his power but the two are linked in a way only people from Aphrodite's cabin or people with sociable powers would be likely to understand. He hate the thought that people who are more talented than him might get passed over in favor of him because he's a goddess's son, as a result he usually keeps track of a few people from each cabin he'd put in leadership positions for different situations and substitutes them for himself whenever possible. Ironically the fact that he reliably picks good people helps ensures that he pretty regularly gets voted to positions he personally has absolutely no qualifications for. He doesn't find that grating at all (For the love of god, read his dislikes). He really hopes to contribute to peoples general well being, but sometimes he just doesn't care when the effort gets to be too much. Has both broken and thrived under pressure before. He strives to care about other people more than himself, but regularly seeks isolation because he's certain he can't (fairly or not).  
Dislikes- Most of Aphrodite's cabin is used to playing at politics and popularity contest, Peter has a certain tolerance for such games but more than most despises them. He wonders what will happen if people put him in a position he can't handle and he has no knowledgeable member of Athena's cabin to answer their questions, or if he doesn't have some brave member of Ares willing to charge into the jaws of death handy for a battle, Or a child of Hecate to deal with whatever weirdness is happening now. He HATES how powerless he often feels. He dislikes having to rely on others who he can often tell are better at a given problem than he is. He dislikes the cognitive dissonance he often experiences when trying to reconcile his former beliefs about the world with his new knowledge of his 'Godly' heritage. (This may be an element you can play on or pretend doesn't exist as you like, of course you may scrap the whole character but use what you like in any case.)  
Fatal Flaw: He is often distracted. Peter is more of a philosopher than most of his cabin mates and sometimes he can realize some pretty important things that other people might miss. However he can also get so lost in his own problems and issues that he is noticeably more prone to surprise than most. ADD is real for this guy. He doesn't have as much of a problem reading as most of his siblings but his focus is all over the place more in general. He's sometimes mistaken for one of Athena's kids when he's working on a problem. Unlike Athena's children though he doesn't bounce form theoretical problems to real life battles as well as they can. (Personally I think he dies by a spear going through him while he's solving some completely unrelated problem. "Percy! Hit him with water!" The battle is won shortly thereafter but he's still dead.)  
Fears: What will happen to him in the afterlife? No seriously what is he supposed to say to Jesus now? It's salvation by grace right? Surely it won't all come down to being judged by three dead kings to determine if he's to be reincarnated or sent to some field right!? HOW DO THESE RELIGIONS WORK SIMULTANEUSLY!? I'M NOT WRONG #$% IT! Hold me mommy. WAIT! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SACRILAGOUS COW! (Please, indulge this and have fun with it, I know I have. I try not to take pleasure from other peoples pain, but dang this is some vintage existential crisis type stuff here.)  
Bio- Came to camp half-blood at the tender age of 12 after having lived his whole life with his dad. Dad was a reasonably well off accountant who took care of himself and only really wanted to settle down and have a family. His wish was half fulfilled on a trip to Vegas where he spent the course of a week being too smart for the tables and gambling but felt he had better odds at winning the heart of a lovely woman he met there whom he just adored and could talk about the finer points of odds and money with. Aphrodite for her part must have been in a money making mood because for whatever reason she found this man who paid for her dinners and nice hotel room and fancy shows to be agreeable…Seriously no one is immune to arrogance, Peter's dad proposed at the end of the week certain that this intelligent and refined woman would make a good wife. He was wrong. Almost nine months to the day they split up he found a baby with a picture of the woman he had married holding the baby on his doorstep. No explanation, just divorce papers which he reluctantly signed and sent to the address indicated. Why Aphrodite went through with the charade isn't entirely clear. Perhaps she understood the man and his beliefs more than I'm inclined to give her credit for. At any rate with the exception of a few more papers being exchanged between them through the mail the now single father never saw his beloved Mary again. He raised the child as best he could, sending him to Sunday school…Religiously? Every Sunday and making sure he had a fine education and environment. Although his friends thought he was a bit of an air head Peter was happy with his sports Wrestling and Track which he found oddly compelling and even somewhat familiar, along with his many fields of study provided for by his somewhat expensive education. He had a strange facility for both Greek and Latin which his teachers happily indulged; one suggested idly he might one day make a fine seminary student, although he showed almost no aptitude for Hebrew. Both Peter and his father where happy with this state of affairs, when Peter was visited with an angry automaton on his 12'th-13'th birthday (It's been a while since I read this series I think most demigods have something happen around their teenage years that sends them to camp half blood but I haven't picked up the lightning thief in a while. Adjust age and timeline as needed in any case.) As it didn't appear that trying to choke the monster out would prove too effective Peter opted to run. After a fair amount of cat and mouse he wound up at camp half blood where Hephaestus cabin disassembled the monster rather effectively. Actually the explosion would leave nothing left to study but Peter's problem was solved in any case. If he arrived at around the same time as Percy Jackson and went through the events of the books that followed or if he's fresh off the boat in the series most current timeline I leave up to you. It's your rodeo.  
History- Again I don't know what is appropriate here and am not completely familiar with the events of Magnus Chase in any case so feel free to fill in details here your-self. Did he fight against the titans and later giants? Witness the rediscovery


	4. Eddie

Name: Edwina "Eddie" Rhys (pronounced: "reez")

Age: 18 years old

Godly Parent: Hecate

Mortal Family:

Johnson "John" Rhys (father)  
Amery Collins (step-mother)  
Susanna Rhys-Malloy (mother)*  
Logan Rhys (cousin; Greek legacy of Hermes)

Hero or Villain: Villain/Neutral

Hair: Eddie, after a heated discussion with her father and step-mother, decided to shave her entire head. She has no regrets. She and others have a tendency to rub her head.

Eye Color: She has almond-shaped, blue-gray eyes. She usually wears brightly colored eyeliner to make herself look as eccentric as possible.

Ethnicity: Caucasian — French-Irish

Body Type: Eddie is short and compact (standing at around 5'3"), with broad shoulders and a flat chest. She has thickset thighs that she's a little self-conscious about, and small feet.

Skin Tone: She has a fair, peach-like tone of skin, along with a few light tan lines crossing her back and chest. Her arms and shoulders are littered with freckles. She has a mole at the base of her neck, on the right side, just above her collarbone.

Facial Features: Eddie possess a round face and an up-turned nose, with soft, high cheekbones. Her top lip is thinner than her bottom lip, and they are always chapped. She has a small breakout of acne along her hairline on her forehead, and a few that dot her cheeks and jawline. Eddie usually covers her acne with foundation.

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: Eddie wears black gauges that are size zero, along with little silver studs above them. She has a very thoroughly detailed tattoo of a bumblebee with a small crown above its head on the underside of her left arm, just above the juncture of her elbow. Eddie has protective sigils tattooed down the center of her back, following the length of her spine, to safeguard her demigod scent from monsters and satyrs.

Outside of Camp Clothes: Eddie is all for comfort than for looks. Whether she's at or away from camp, she'll wear a well-fitted tee-shirt and shorts (maybe skinny jeans; mainly skinny jeans), along with her black Converse she's had since her freshman year of high school. Sometimes, she'll sport a hoodie, with nothing but a sports bra underneath, and sweatpants. Eddie is all for dark colors and insists that everything goes with black.

Formal Clothes: If need be, Eddie would choose to wear some sort of black dress that reaches midway down her thighs, along with her Converse or her black Dr. Martens. Her makeup would become even more eccentric — brighter, bolder colored eyeliner, and black lipstick, if any at all.

Personality: Eddie is very argumentative, rarely attempting to filter her words (she curses a lot), and adamantly prefers telling the truth over lying. She is prone to hostility, even among her friends. She is very opinionated, adventurous, and independent. And she loves making people uncomfortable. Even though she appears apathetic and irritable, Eddie demonstrates her compassion and kindness through silent endeavors and actions. Eddie doesn't believe that her education is going to aid her in the future, so she generally skips classes, and really has no plans to attend college after graduation. Eddie also doesn't believe that camp is going to aid her in the future, having never asked to be there. She doesn't like being at camp, albeit she does take up sword training and hand-to-hand combat.

Dislikes: Frivolous and optimistic personalities aren't in her department of appreciation. Kids can piss off. The elderly make her nervous. Cats and dogs are too mainstream. Eddie isn't a fan of loud noises, besides the volume of her music. She's brash when it comes to other teenagers her age, not always getting along, always butting heads. She doesn't like other demigods very much, but has a begrudged friendship with the children of Ares and Hephaestus.

Fatal Flaw: Eddie's fatal flaw is vain-glory, inordinate pride in herself and her achievements; excessive vanity.

Fears: Heights and insects are two major fears she possesses. The thought of pain, in general, wrings her nerves, but the thought of dying, death, does not faze her in the slightest.

~ Bio ~

*History: Eddie was born with two biological mothers: Susanna Malloy (soon to be "Rhys-Malloy") and Hecate. At the time, Susanna was not married. She had first met Hecate when the goddess, disguised as a young dark-haired woman, came to her house that she worked out of to receive a tarot reading. The two, both seemingly enthralled with the Wiccan culture, hit it off, and eventually became lovers.

A few months into their partnership, Susanna became pregnant. Conflicted and rightfully confused ("I'm a woman, Triodia. You're a woman. I can't — this isn't — possible!"), Hecate, who uses the alias Triodia, came forward and explained to Susanne that she was the goddess Hecate, that she had been the one to impregnate her, that, when their child was of age, there would be a safe place for them to live. This did not sit well with Susanne, who, although believed in the worship of more than one god, blatantly refused to accept her lover as a Greek goddess. Inevitably, Hecate understood, and left, because she understood her role as a goddess and she understood that she could not directly be a part of Susanna or their unborn child's lives.

Susanna was distraught and heartbroken when Hecate, her Triodia, left. She was no mother; had never been one, had never wanted to be one. So she was determined not give birth to something she had no say in, no concept in, and opted to get an abortion. But because new life was a trivial matter to the gods, to those who had been born at their fullest and never worried of old age or death, Susanna's unborn child stayed and Eddie Malloy was born.

Susanna, fearing today's society would label her daughter as a bona fide bastard, she tried to find herself a man she could marry to complete their nuclear family. And so she did, a man by the name of John Rhys. Eddie's surname was legally changed to John's last name and Susanna changed hers to Rhys-Malloy.

The three of them moved around California for the majority of Eddie's childhood: from Berkeley to Belmont, to Sunnyvale, to Paradise, to Chico, to San Carlos, to Newark, then back to Chico, to San Jose, and finally to Redwood City. She was twelve years old when John and Susanna divorced. Because of her mother's seemingly financially unstable profession (an at-home psychic), Susanne wouldn't have been able to take care of her daughter, and agreed that it would be in the best of Eddie's well-being if she went to live with her father.

After a while, Eddie lost touch with her mother and only ever saw her or talked with her during the holidays. Her father eventually met another person, a women who went by the name Amery Collins. Amery, herself, had been what Susanna was: a psychic. She used their home as a walk-in for her clients. Because of her biological mother and her step-mother (it was several months before Amery and John married), Eddie learned the values of paganism and Wicca, along with a few card tricks and the ability to interpret someone's unspecific future with a turn of a tarot card (although she usually bullshits the entire thing). Eddie was taught ritualistic and medical herbalism by Amery, including ritual enactments celebrating the Sabbats, worshipping the deities (which mainly consisted of Hecate and Diana, the Roman counterpart of Artemis), and working ceremonial magic.

Because of Susanna's acknowledgement of the existence of the gods and the dangers that came with being born to a deity, she made sure Eddie was well protected, using traditional pagan witchcraft and cleansing oils and incenses to cloak her demigod scent. When Eddie began living with Amery and her father, the smell of their mortal-ness masked her scent. But it wasn't until she visited her father's family in Florida, did she begin to experience unwanted attention — a blink, and she'd see a figure of a man in the corner of her eye. She'd see an apparition of a woman, standing, screaming, her mouth open but no emitting sound. She'd see a dog, a hound, always in the corner of her eye, never not.

Camp was introduced to Eddie through her cousin, Logan Rhys. He had suspicions of her being a demigod, himself being the great-grandson of one, and wanted to bring her to New York after realizing the attention she brought from monsters, taraxippoi (ghosts that are responsible for frightening horses), and the spirits of those who had passed. Eddie was seventeen when she was taken to camp, and a week into her visit, she was claimed by her other mother, Hecate.

Hometown: Berkeley, California, USA.

Time At Camp: Eddie has stayed at camp for nearly a year and is still attending. She visits during her winter and summer breaks.

Secrets: Eddie's birth is more of an embarrassment than a secret, but she does not dwell on it with others.

~ Fighting ~

Style: From a friend of her father's, Eddie learned how to box. Along side the basics, she fought dirty: pinching, pulling, biting, scratching. She uses her height to her advantage, feinting her way past the danger zone, holding up a decent defense, and knocking a few in herself. Eddie uses magic as a secondary plan, using it more for backup than directly. Eddie is practical with a sword, never so theatrical with it as she is sensible.

Weapon(s): Eddie is a traditionalist and uses a standard Celestial bronze-bladed xiphos, a double-edged, one-handed short-sword. She also uses a Celstial bronze-plated Villanovan shield, and at the center of it are a series of concentric circles around a narrow boss, as well as a broad gear-shape with concentric circle patterns set between each spoke. There are additional circular patterns that decorate the outer edges of the shield, with dozens of small, embossed dots that create a visually impressive pattern across the surface of the shield.


	5. Selena

Name: Selena Storm

Age: 17

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal family: Two younger Twin sister's, six years old named Sarah and Rebecca, from her fathers mortal marriage. A Step mother named Karen Whipple-Storm who seemed like and angel until Selena's Father died in an accident and her step Mother Threw her out. Her father, Matthew Storm, was 37 when he got into a fatal car accident.

Hero or villain: Hero

Appearance-

Hair: Copper colored, looks bright orange in the sun but is a beautiful dark reddish color in the darker light, like rust. It's Long and wavy, she refuses to cut it so its almost long enough to reach the bottom of her spine. Generally worn down with some sort of braid or accessory braided into it.

Eye Color: Blue, Like a baby blue that doesn't catch that much attention unless she emphasizes them with blue eyeliner or eye shadow with dark mascara.

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Skin tone: Off white, often freckled with a slight tan so that she isn't white as a ghost but has some color.

Body Build: Fit, shorter than average by a small amount, not too chesty. She often riding or waling places so she is active.

Facial features: regular eyebrows, if not a bit thick. Almond shaped Eyes with long lashes, Average nose though she often finds it to be too wide for her liking. average lips, not too thin, slightly plump.

Piercings/ scars/ tattoos: Ears pierced twice, A singular nose stud and three scars. One across the base of her thumb from trying to pick up the shards from a vase she accidentally broke when she was six, one over her hip on the left side from a run in with a monster when she was 14 and on across the back of her neck, a claw mark from a beast that snuck up on her shortly after her fathers funeral when she was 15 (also one reason she was kicked out of her home)

Outside of camp clothes: Leggings and a over sized sweat shirt or a skater skirt and crop top. both with black lace up boots with a thick heel that go halfway up her calf.

Formal clothes: (Are formal clothes the ones they wear at camp or for fancy occasions?) Camp tee with high waisted shorts and black boots or skater shoes. Or Pale blue dress with a bow at the back of her waist, a flowey skirt and halter top.

Personality: Kind of sarcastic, A little bit of a pessimist unlike her father who was an optimist. Witty and good for a laugh, generally keeps her feeling for people hidden until she's sure she likes them. Not one to betray people or put people down. She will look at the worst possibility before the best but she wouldn't hurtfully pick on some one. Nice upon first meeting, likes to reserve her judgement until after someones spouted a few sentences, enough to reveal who they are and whether or not she needs to be nice. Rarely rude to people since her father taught her manners.

Dislikes: Bully's, idiots, Cats, Authority figures, and anyone who thinks they are the gods gift to man kind. If anyone is arrogant or self centered then Selena will likely ensure your taken down a peg by pranking or tricking you. Example, someone thinks they are the most beautiful thing since Aphrodite? Bam slime green dye in their shampoo, or better yet, Nair. Or maybe someone thinks they're smarter than everyone else and are being a dick about it, Selena makes a deal with some Apollo kids and suddenly that person speaks n rhyme for a month. Good luck lecturing everyone like that.

Fatal Flaws: Impulsive, doesn't always think before she acts.

Fears: Crows, Bad luck, motor vehicles, she prefers to walk or ride these days. and Drowning.

Bio-

History: Spent her first two years being raised in Manhattan while her father had his Architect Book Published. They then moved to London and spent ten years living there while her father did research for his books and then fell in love with her future step mother Karen. They got married when Selena was ten and moved home shortly before her twelfth birthday after finding out that Karen was pregnant and deciding to have and raise the New Babies in new york so that Karen could get a career and Matthew could finish his books. Sent to North country Boarding school near lake placid so as to be less of a hassle for Karen while she dealt with the twins.

She got her First scar a few months into her school year when a walk in the woods outside turned into a fight for her life. She was attacked by something large and hairy though she didn't get a good look at it as she ran away, she did get a reminder of it from the large claw mark that was scraped across her hip. After being sent home for what her teachers explained as an animal attack, her father explained to her about the Greek gods and why she was attacked.

She often spent her holidays with just her father, going to the meusemes or ball games, or theater together before spending the rest of the time with the 'Family' Skye was waiting at the cinema when her father got into an accident. She was attacked after her fathers funeral by monster that struck from behind, knocking her head into a nearby tree before sweeping her feet out from under her, people gasped as it happened but as she hame to learn, as mortals they probably just saw two girls fighting, They wouldnt have notice the fangs or donkey leg by Selena did, through the blood from her forehead that had spilled down her face. She ended up with a deep slash across the back of her neck before slicing the monster to dust with the dagger he had found in her fathers desk with her name on it. It was a shiny bronze thing with her name inscribed on the end and an attachment so that she could comfortably sit it up her sleeve with ought it falling or without risk of injuring herself.

Her step mother had kicked her out the next day, calling her dangerous and an endangerment. Selena never did ask her father if he had told Karen of her birth. she spent some time with a friend who lived close by but moved on after a few days, worried she was putting her friend at risk by being there. It wasnt long till she was found and brought to camp.

Hometown: Manhattan.

How long have they been at camp: Six months. She was on the streets for a short amount of time before being found by a Satyrs and brought to camp.

Secrets: She almost killed a Schoolmate when she was fifteen, thinking she was an espousal or gorgon in disguise.

Fighting: Decent, quick on her feet, her school offered self defense classes and she used to fence at he school in London.

Style: Skater chick.

Weapons: Long or short sword is her weapon of choice though she can use a dagger if need be.

Strengths: kindness, ability with a sword, fitness

weaknesses: Getting emotionally attached, trusting people, accepting help.

Powers: N/A

Relationships-

Friends: N/A

Enemies N/A

Romance: N/A

Hobbies/Talents: Good artist, loves to draw and is very quite which makes her excellent at sneaking around to pranks people.

Motto/Saying: Sweet mother of Zeus - only her name for a short while until someone explains what happened with gia too her after arriving at camp. Changes to

Extra: Has a british accent from her time spent in london though it occasionally slip to an american one when shes in a really bad mood.


End file.
